His Beloved
by hazelbaum
Summary: Edd and Kevin are in completely bliss, or at least Kevin is. Double D can't get over his paranoia, like someone is watching them and waiting. All their peers seem to accept their relationship, but still Edd finds it all too good to be true. Double D doesn't want to bring down his cheerful boyfriend, but he fears if he remains silent something will happen sooner rather than later.
1. All Downhill From Here

**_A/N:_**

 _ **Hi guys! So the time has finally come. . . I decided on a title for my fic! For those of you who don't follow me on tumblr I posted this first chapter on tumblr as untitled a few weeks ago thanks to lavirarose, who did me the great favor of reading and reviewing it before I posted because I was so nervous about people liking my work. Well, sure enough there are people out there that liked it! I was super excited and am so happy I posted it! My only problem was I still needed a title and thanks to another beautiful soul, aka dshell99 (on here), gave me a long list of titles just based of my first chapter! Again, I still had to choose. So after much debating and actually writing my second chapter I finally decided! So without further ado, I present His Beloved!**_

* * *

It had been about a month since Kevin and Edd came out to the entire school, much to Edd's protests.

He quite liked his quiet school life and wanted to hold off. Edd insisted upon staying secret at least until after Christmas break to spare Kevin trouble from the football team, but Kevin believed the team would be the best supporters to have. Seeing how the community backed the team wholeheartedly and no one in their high school dared challenge them either, Kevin was doubly sure that they would be welcomed with open arms. Kevin was the co-captain, so Double D finally gave in realizing it was inevitable that someone would find out. It was better that they be the ones to reveal their secret relationship, besides, no one would question Kevin because he was so highly respected even amongst seniors, even though Kevin and Edd are only juniors themselves.

So one October morning Kevin and Edd proudly walked into school hand in hand. Of course there were whispers and stares, perhaps even some tears. After a few minutes pushing against a shocked crowd, Kevin's best friend and fellow football teammate Nathan, or Nat as he insisted on being called, finally popped out and started walking towards them with his signature devilish grin, flashing teeth from ear to ear.

"Finally! You two were killing me! I couldn't take it anymore! Kevin, I swear I was gonna snatch sweet cheeks from under you if you waited any longer." Nat pinched Edd's cheek lovingly which earned a glare from Kevin before he let go.

Edd rubbed his cheek feeling slightly annoyed before he looked over to Nat and shared a small smile with him. He then looked over to his boyfriend and saw an equally large grin on his face as Nat.

The next few days had gone by surprisingly well. Kevin told the team and not a single player had any objections. On the contrary, the team couldn't contain their excitement. They all cheered and yelled to show their support for Kevin and Edd's relationship. Their cheering could be heard throughout the school from the locker rooms, and Kevin couldn't have been more proud of his teammates than he was that day.

The worst Edd feared seemed to be over, though Edd continued to have this gnawing worry and wouldn't dare to bring it to Kevin's attention for fear of crushing his good spirits. Double D found it a little hard to believe everyone was so open minded. Yes, it was the 21st century after all, but he still half expected some disapproving people. Even two weeks after coming out Edd wanted to let go of such worries as Kevin had, but for whatever reason Edd continued to have suspicions. Occasionally, when he would walk down the hall with Kevin's hand in his he would suddenly get the sensation of the hairs beginning to stand up on the back of his neck and Edd would get this feeling like someone was watching.

Waiting.

Edd would look over his shoulder whenever the prickling sensation appeared, but he never saw a hateful face or glaring eyes. He just saw the approving smiles of his peers. But to no avail, Edd couldn't shake his paranoia. He couldn't bring himself to mention it to anyone either, especially Kevin - his boyfriend was just so damn happy. As much as Edd tried to chalk it up to his own social anxieties, he simply couldn't.

So there Edd was a whole month later. Him and his boyfriend in complete bliss. It was the Saturday night after Thanksgiving, and he and Kevin had spent the last two days together hitting practically every store in the neighboring city for their Black Friday deals. Edd was obsessed with getting the best deals and Kevin didn't mind running around the whole city with his adorable boyfriend.

They returned around midnight, and Kevin was absolutely exhausted. It was easy for him to go straight to bed and knock out, but Edd wasn't as wiped out as his boyfriend. He ended up sorting through the things he had gotten and he had eventually slipped under the covers of the bed he was sharing with Kevin. A glance at the clock told him that it was almost 2 a.m. and Edd couldn't find sleep. He just laid there letting his thoughts trail off. Sometimes Edd couldn't believe Kevin was his boyfriend. He often wondered on late nights like this if he had dreamt it all. Sure, he and Kevin had been together almost 3 months before they came out, but that didn't stop Edd from thinking his reality was just a highly intricate illusion his mind created.

Edd was stirred from his thoughts when Kevin shifted from under the covers. Kevin could see that his boyfriend was still wide awake. Kevin wrapped his arms around Edd's waist, "What's wrong, babe?" asked Kevin yawning slightly.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just letting my thoughts wander," Double D said as he placed his hand over Kevin's gently. "Don't worry over me. Go back to sleep."

Retracting his arms from his boyfriend's waist Kevin propped himself up on his elbows, "What'cha thinkin' about so hard that you can't sleep?"

Edd's blue eyes met Kevin's sleepy emerald ones. "Ah, well you know, I sometimes find it unbelievable that we are actually in a relationship," he replied with a sigh. Edd offered Kevin a small smile.

Kevin sat up all the way and frowned slightly at his boyfriend, "What are you finding so hard to believe about us?"

"Well, I've been thinking and it's just that- we are two completely different classes of people. You know, um, you being the top dog football player, baseball all-star, popular, the one the whole cheerleading team is enamoured with, and then there is me. The one of the highest GPA in our class, editor of the school paper, chess club captain, and mathletes 'dork.' I try not to let it bother me so much, but sometimes it just gets to me. Do you understand what I am getting at?" Edd said as he sat up bringing his knees to his chest and resting his head on them.

Kevin sighed leaning closer to his boyfriend, "Babe, we've talked about this. You and I are a lot more alike than you think."

Edd turned his head toward his boyfriend looking confused. He began to think to himself how he and his boyfriend were similar other than their shared feelings for each other.

Edd knew almost everything about Kevin and Kevin knew him in the same manner and often Kevin was better at predicting Edd's behavior before he knew himself. Double D knew that being vastly different people had its perks and more often than not, it made their relationship more interesting, which they both enjoyed. There was hardly a dull moment when they were in each other's company. Edd liked the challenge of having to learn about new topics to understand Kevin's interests and Kevin never minded either, though Edd thought he would surely put his boyfriend to sleep when he explained to Kevin how he organized his insects.

Contemplating his thoughts Edd finally asked, "What do you mean?"

Kevin wrapped his arms around Edd's waist again pulling him in close. "Look, it's like this: you're 'top dog,' as you like to put it, like in your hobbies and interests at school and stuff, and so am I. Besides, I may not have grades as high as yours, but I'm still pretty smart as you've said yourself. I just don't apply myself like you do. So see, we just don't share the same interests."

Edd lifted his chin from his knees and gave into Kevin's embrace, closing the gap between the two as he rested his head on his boyfriend's chest. "So we are both similar in that we excel in . . . what we like to do?"

"Yup, and that's enough for me and it should be for you too. Like you told me once, if we both liked all the same things it would be boring and we'd never learn anything new, all right? Let's go back to sleep, babe," Kevin said as he planted a soft kiss on Edd's forehead.

Kevin was right after all, Edd thought he should put these silly thoughts to rest. Kevin was his and he was Kevin's. What other reassurance did he need?

Edd laid back down burying his head in his boyfriend's chest as Double D cuddled closer to Kevin. They both held each other as tightly as threads in a fabric, and after a few minutes, they were both fast asleep.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own ed, edd, & eddy or any of the characters_


	2. All In

_**A/N:**_

 _Soooo, I got impatient with my beta and decided to post..._

 _Anyways, here's the much awaited chapter 2!_

* * *

Kevin and Edd spent the last day of their short lived break in the comforts of Double D's living room watching movies, eating popcorn, and simply enjoying each other's company for Monday would arrive sooner than either boy wanted.

Double D couldn't help but admire Kevin's body when he was fast asleep, heck even when he was awake! Edd wasn't shy about staring at his handsome boyfriend anymore. Kevin was a full 6 feet of perfectly sculpted muscle and his perfectly chiseled face and slightly dimpled chin had this ability to transport you to old timey Hollywood on the silver screen. Deep set green eyes reminded Edd of never ending grassy fields like those cheesy movie scenes when two lovers ran towards each other for an embrace. Then there was Kevin's fiery red hair that never cooperated due to his permanent hat hair from his favorite red hat, which he was never seen without, not that Edd's hat hair was any better kept looking than his boyfriend's. Double D could spend an entire day if he could counting the freckles that completely covered the red head's beautifully bronzed skin. Kevin was a perfect specimen in Edd's opinion. He could never keep his hands off his boyfriend. Muscular arms connected to broad shoulders that would envelope Edd lovingly while strong legs tangled with his when they slept. Kevin had abs of steel that Edd would trace his fingers over every time he took off his shirt. He had a strong back that Double D knew he could always lean on when he needed. And boy did he lean on it!

He never envied his boyfriend's body, but he definitely admired it. Kevin would often remind him that with just a bit of working out and maybe a strenuous sport Edd could put on some serious muscle. All he had to do was put in some effort. Edd never saw a point to that. He dreaded most physical activity. He did get his exercise though, often taking long walks when his homework was completed and Kevin was still at practice. Double D knew a healthy body was just as important as a healthy mind. Compared to Kevin Edd was all arms and legs with a mop of curly, wavy black hair. Surprisingly, Edd beat his boyfriend in height by almost 2 inches, Kevin would tease him from time to time for being so tall and skinny. Kevin told his boyfriend once that if he did put on some muscle Edd would really be a force to be reckoned with. Not just brains, but brawn too. Edd just laughed at him. Why would Edd need to be "ripped," as Kevin put it? Edd hadn't been bothered by bullies since his junior high days before he went through his growth spurt becoming the tallest in their grade other than his fellow Ed, Ed who was almost freakish at 6 foot 5 inches.

Edd decided it was getting late and it was time to get off the couch, so he could prepare for dinner. Kevin always woke up hungry and Double D had no intention of dealing with a hungry Kevin when he woke. His boyfriend was especially moody on an empty stomach. Edd climbed the stairs to the bathroom to wash his hands and wet his face to wipe the sleep from his eyes. Double D looked up at the mirror above the sink, he knew he wasn't ugly. One could say he was actually kind of handsome with his strong jaw line and high cheekbones. Sparkling blue eyes looked back at him in the mirror. His eyes contrasted perfectly with his dark locks and pale skin. His only complaint was the small gap in between his top two front teeth. His teeth never grew into the gap after middle school as he had hoped. Kevin would caress his cheek with the back of his hand and would tell him that his gap was adorable and that not one person should be that perfect. Edd would turn bright red when Kevin told him that. There's no way he was even close to perfect and would try to shrug it off, he figured if his beautiful boyfriend loved his gap then that was fine with him. Double D looked away from the mirror as he adjusted his black beanie and made his way back downstairs to the kitchen to start their dinner.

Edd had just turned the boiling pot of pasta and water off when he jumped slightly at the touch of strong arms being wrapped around his waist. He felt warm breath on his neck followed by soft kisses, when he giggled quietly and said, "Kevin, this pasta is going to overcook if I don't strain it or would you prefer I burn you."

Kevin chuckled, backing away slowly holding his own hands in the air, "Sheesh, I got it. Don't burn me chef."

Edd shook his head slightly amused by Kevin's remark. He resumed grabbing the oven mitts to hold the hot pot with and walked over to the sink to strain the pasta in a siev. Double D could feel Kevin's eyes study his every move even though his back was turned. He then set the now empty pot on the counter next to the sink. When he turned around Edd found himself in the red head's warm embrace again. Edd ducked his head down and buried his face into the crook of Kevin's neck. He was glad to be with his boyfriend, rather than dining alone as he often did before Kevin came into his life so intimately. Edd's parents were hardly ever home. They were always working or away on some sort of business trip. On nights like these Edd was thankful he had Kevin to fill his once lonely nights. Edd sighed and then inhaled deeply capturing his redhead's scent in. He loved the way his boyfriend smelled. So earthy and masculine. He could never get enough of it. Kevin tightened his arms around him, and then Double D said, "You have no idea how much I continue to appreciate your presence. This house feels like home with you here."

Kevin laughed his deep baritone laugh, "Ya know, I can almost believe this is us a few years from now with our own place, but then I look around and I realize this is not how I would decorate my house."

Edd pulled away to look Kevin in his glistening eyes, "I could say the same. Then there's the fact that we are still in high school and legally we can't purchase a home until either of us turn 18."

"Yeah well, with that big brain of yours I'm sure you could convince someone to sell us a house," Kevin said intrigued by the idea of living alone with Edd. His signature devilish grin slowly spreading across his face as he winked at his boyfriend.

Edd laughed a little surprised that Kevin wanted to live with him that badly, "Well Kev, I doubt that plan would work seeing how we would have to provide documents to prove our age. Now go set the table while I finish dinner here," Double D said sternly.

Kevin let go once again, pecking his boyfriend on the cheek, and smiled at him as he walked towards the table and said, "Well then if we can't buy, you could always build us a house."

Double D walked toward the table with a big serving plate full of spaghetti, Kevin's favorite, and sighed dramatically, "Well Kevin dear, as lovely as that sounds, designing my own home and all, we would still have to purchase the land and materials. Not to mention the permits and contractors we would have to acquire to meet city regulations before he would ev-"

Kevin grabbed Edd and kissed him roughly. It was the only way to shut him up when he started rambling like that and Kevin loved it. The way Edd would just lose his train of thought and completely melt into the kiss. He let Edd go seeing a slight blush across his cheeks and smiled, "Okay, I get it. We can't do it like today, but who knows maybe someday soon. Now shut up and eat before I eat all this by myself," Kevin said grinning broadly at his still flushed boyfriend.

Edd made a little scoff noise as he went to hang his apron on the hook by the stove. He sat down to enjoy another lovely meal with his beloved Kevin. They talked about their dream house over dinner. Kevin wanted an epic entertainment room, or man cave as Edd put it, in the basement with a tv that covered a whole wall and a sick sound system to watch games and movies with movie theatre type seats, but more roomy and 10 times more comfortable. Edd wanted an office with floor to ceiling bookshelves filled with, obviously, books and one case would be set aside specifically for his pets, his favorite insects and preserved specimens. Kevin wanted a small gym in the basement next to his man cave. Edd wanted a luxurious bathroom with a jacuzzi tub and Kevin agreed completely with his boyfriend there. They went back and forth about their dream house long after they had cleared their plates, even after they cleared the table and washed their dishes.

Double D loved that they could talk about their dreams together and it seemed they shared many of the same plans for their future. Edd was happy to hear that he was part of Kevin's long term plan and Double D wanted Kevin long term too. It wasn't just Edd's or Kevin's future, it was theirs and theirs alone. Kevin couldn't wait to graduate and begin his life with his amazing boyfriend and neither could Double D.

They even had college planned out so they could be together. The plan was that if they didn't get into the same big university then they would attend the community college in the neighboring town and transfer in 2 years to the same university, because it would likely be easier to get into a bigger school as a transfer student. Then they would get an apartment together. It wasn't Edd's ideal plan to go to a community college for his college career, but he knew if it came down to it going to a smaller school first would be very beneficial and would save him tons when it came to student loans. Edd was content with their plans. If it meant he could keep Kevin close and Kevin would have him, then he would be happy.

It was 9 pm and time for Kevin to head home. He had spent the entire holiday weekend with Double D, so his boyfriend wouldn't spend Thanksgiving alone. Kevin's parents had gone out of state to stay with his grandparents. His parents were surely home by now and he needed to go to at least let his parents spend the rest of the evening with him.

* * *

 _If there is anyone interested in being my beta let me know!_

 _Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!_


End file.
